


Softly and Sweetly

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Buruma, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gym Outfits, Hand Jobs, LEWD, Limerence, Love Addiction, Masturbation, Narcolepsy, Onee-chan, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Shane has moved from America to Mitakihara to help Mami cope with the loss of her parents, though little does he know of the romantic life he would enter upon moving in to his cousin's house.





	1. Welcome to Mitakihara

The bustling crowd of people in the Tokyo crosswalk caused me to shudder and panic. My parents were lost in the sea of people and no matter how loud I was, it felt like I would never see my parents again…  
  
That is until I felt a soft warm hand. I turned to see my cousin. Her cute smile, her blonde hair and matching golden eyes.  
  
“Come, your parents are this way…” I had a good understanding of Japanese thanks to my parents teaching me. I merely nodded as she lead me into the chaotic ocean of humans…

* * *

“ _Thank you for riding Airmerica. Enjoy your trip to… **JAPAN**._ ” The automated voice woke me up as I stirred out of my seat. I looked outside to see the airport, all with a smile on my face. For the first time since that day, I get to see my cousin.  
  
Though, once I remembered the reason, I frowned. About a week ago, my folks and I got the word that my aunt and uncle were killed in a car accident, her daughter being the only one to have survived via a miracle. We had a discussion on what was to happen, and while the idea of her living with us in America was suggested, the fact that I was going to be a transfer student to Japan mixed with the worry that she might not want to travel to America made it decided.  
  
I would move in with my cousin for as long as it takes, effectively leaving my life behind in America. Not that I minded. When I first met my cousin, she was rather nice to me and loved me like a little brother. I now want to return the favor and help her cope with the death of her parents.  
  
Though, it had been about five years since I last saw her… Would she be able to recognize me? Would I recognize _her_?  
  
“Shane! Over here!” I turned to see a woman in a school uniform, particularly the one seen in Mitakihara Middle School, the school I’d be transferring to. I blinked for at her for a moment. Her height was definitely that of a middle schooler, even a _high_ schooler, but her bust, the way she walked, and even her voice indicated someone much older. As she approached me, I ended up seeing my cousin’s golden eyes and blonde hair, though how the pigtails were curled into little ringlets.  
  
“Mami? Is that you?” I asked her. She just nodded and pulled me into a hug, my head pressed up against her large breasts. “MMMPHHMM!” I cried out.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here!” Her hug was both crushing _and_ comforting. She nuzzled into my shoulder. “You had _no_ idea how lonely I was…” I blushed…  
  
Oh boy… What the hell was I getting myself into?

* * *

Mami and I took a short bus ride home to the city of Mitakihara, where she seemed to live in her parents’ place, though it had changed quite a lot. For one, the living room changed into a more relaxed dining room akin to a café. There was a sparse amount of furniture. One low ended glass table in the shape of a triangle rested on a green carpet. There was a couch by it, which I rested my back against.  
  
“I prepared something for you…” Mami went to the kitchen and a moment or two later, took out a slice of vanilla cake with a cup of tea. My eyes widened as she set the two down.  
  
“W-wow…” I said.  
  
“I thought we’d celebrate your arrival.” She smiled. I instantly dug into the cake, taking one piece at a time and allowing the icing to fill my mouth. I hummed and grinned. “It’s good, isn’t it?” She asked. I quickly nodded and took another bite. “There’ll be more where that came from.” You know, living with Mami is probably gonna be better than I had originally thought. As soon as I was done with the cake, I sipped the tea… then shuddered. It felt weird having water go down my throat, only to taste a hint of grass. “Not your favorite, huh?” Mami asked.  
  
“Yeah, I never really had tea before…” I said.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s an acquired taste.” Suddenly, I felt a huge yawn. “Ah, you must have had a long ride here!” She looked to me. I noticed that she had a silver ring on her finger with a topaz embedded into it. Her ring finger also had a strange cross-like marking on her nail. If that wasn’t weird enough, the topaz began to glow. She hummed a bit and proceeded to pick me up. “Why don’t you go for a nap? I’ll be back soon.” She carried me upstairs to her room.  
  
Once there, she placed me on her large bed, my body gently bounced onto it before Mami tucked the blanket over me.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe now…” Mami pressed her lips against my forehead and left her room. Admittedly, I felt sleepy as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Jetlag was catching up to me and I drifted off… off… off…

* * *

A light woke me up, though I was still too drowsy to understand what was going on. I heard the sound of fabric rustling off, a brief cry, followed by a comforting sigh. Before I had time to fall asleep, I felt someone else enter the bed and pull me in on a hug. From what little I could see, I knew it was Mami. She got home okay… Though now it seemed she is hugging me like I’m some sort of teddy bear. My head was shoved right into her cleavage. However, I was too tired to fight back and with her soft, warm hands holding me, I had no reason to.  
  
Just before I fell asleep, I felt a soft and sweet pair of lips on my forehead and a hushed whisper: “Goodnight, Shane…” Then, my vision went black as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A Well Deserved Massage

I stirred awake as I could feel a large source of warmth tightly wrapped around me. I could hear soft snores coming from this source. As I opened my eyes, I saw Mami as she held me, her pigtails having been undone. Her hair seemed surprisingly long. I stroked my hand through her hair. It felt so soft…  
  
I was able to wrestle myself out of her hold without much trouble… Though as I seperated from Mami, I heard her whimper as her arms pulled back. She wore a very pretty nightgown, pinkish orange with flower decorations on them. I soon saw her chest. I still had trouble wrapping my mind around her large breasts, but this was when I was forced to confront them. Not only could I see her cleavage, but her right strap had slipped just enough for me to see a nipple.  
  
I felt my body heat up followed closely by a throbbing sensation around my crotch. I looked down as I saw my penis standing up, making a bulge in my jeans. Given how my jeans were already tight around my waist, this just made them unbearable. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down, tossing the jeans off the bed. My crotch now had room to breathe with just my underwear, though I still had to deal with my stiffie.  
  
My father told me that it was natural for a person my age to have an erection. I was what people considered a late bloomer, having only hit puberty about six or so months ago. I gotten past the awkward voice cracks, just not the hormonal doses. I didn’t realize how much of a risk they’d be living with Mami…  
  
That’s when I noticed I was staring at her exposed breast for more than five minutes. _Shit_. I decided to fix that and tried to get her strap up to cover her tit. Even so, I mainly just moved the strap up but did nothing to fix her actual top. Now I could only see her areola. I bit my lip. This is my cousin… I know I’m supposed to feel sexual desires, but not for my own cousin.  
  
I figured the only way to avoid it is to get out of bed… But just before I could do so, Mami’s eyes opened. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t notice…_  
  
“Morning Shane…” She gave a smile as she fixed her top… Did… Did she notice? The way she fixed her dress implied she did, but she didn’t seem upset. I took the time to get out of bed and… I noticed I was still erect… And I was wearing my boxers now, which would make it very obvious. Before she could see it, I got off the bed and put on my jeans.  
  
“M-morning, Mami…” I said to her. Mami got up from her bed.  
  
“That was a really nice sleep I had. Did you have a good one as well?” Mami asked.  
  
“Y-yeah…” I tried to play it cool and think non-sexy thoughts, but as I turned to see Mami, I saw her dress ended just around her thighs… Her soft.. Creamy thighs…  
  
Focus! She’s your cousin!  
  
“It must be embarrassing sharing a bed with a family member at this age,” _especially_ if said family member has a huge rack, “but if it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed it.”  
  
“M-me too…” I can’t help but admit that I was very comfortable sleeping in Mami’s arms. I looked down. “Is it okay if I take a bath?” I asked Mami.  
  
“Sure.” As she said that, I headed to where it was and stripped my clothes just before I entered.

* * *

The bathroom looked very different from my own bathroom. There was the bathtub, but the shower _was_ the bathroom. I sat on a stool and looked at my still erect penis. Why am I feeling this way for Mami? I needed to isolate myself from her, at least until this goes away… And yet, I can’t.  
  
I couldn’t keep calm. The thought of Mami’s breasts lingered in me, her thighs a fresh image in my mind. As I put my hands on my own thighs, I imagined them being Mami’s… Which didn’t help my erection one bit. Damn it, why did she have to grow up and have the body of a supermodel?!  
  
Wait… I remembered back in America, where one of my friends smuggled a porno magazine to our club meeting. We were erect there too, but my friend taught us how to make that feeling go away… But shit! It was so long ago! I knew it had to do with tackling the erection head on, but the memory was hazy.  
  
That’s when the door opened.  
  
“Shane, I’m coming in~!” Oh fuck! If Mami sees me like this, I’m dead! I turned around to hide my erection. “S-something wrong?” Mami asked.  
  
“N-n-nothing… Just… trying to figure out how this works…” I said.  
  
“Ah, well, it kinda works like this…” Mami went over and turned the faucet that activated the shower. She took the shower head and sprayed me with warm water. I saw her take some shampoo and put it on my head. I immediately felt a cold sensation on my scalp. “I’ll help you with this.” She put her hands on my head and lathered the soap. I closed my eyes to prevent the soap from getting into my eyes. As she scratched my head, it felt nice. Like a well deserved massage. As she finished washing my hair, she took a sponge and lathered more soap onto it.  
  
“You might need someone to wash your back. It’s often the hardest place.” She placed the sponge and scrubbed my back. Like the hair, this too felt relaxing, to the point where even my erection began to weaken. Finally, I felt relieved… Though not for long.  
  
Mami grabbed me from the back and I felt her breasts press up against my spine. I muffled my winces.  
  
“Isn’t this better?” She asked. No! No, it isn’t! You’re just making my penis hurt more! It began to throb once more as I realized that Mami was nude when she was washing me. It was weird on many levels… We’re of the age where we can take our own baths… Then again, we’re of the age where we could sleep in our own beds. As I thought about this, I felt Mami’s soft hand coil around my penis. “I knew it…” SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! “You like me…”  
  
“... You’re very pretty. You’re kind, nice, and outside of… well…” I trembled as her nipples poked into my back. “You haven’t changed one bit.”  
  
“Thank you. That means a lot to me…” She proceeded to rub her hand up and down my penis. While this made it throb a bit more, it was now kind of pleasant. “I’m glad that you decided to come to Mitakihara. I was pretty scared having to live alone… But with you here, I’m not afraid of anything anymore…” Her voice wasn’t helping matters. I bit my lip as the thoughts of Mami’s breasts and thighs were all I had to think.  
  
“Mami… I-if you continue…” Her soft hands continued to massage my penis. The pressure built up so hard that I couldn’t even speak, but rather _moan_.  
  
“Let it out.” Mami kissed me on the back of my neck as I gave out a sharp wince.  
  
“AAAAH!” Suddenly, white, sticky fluid exploded out of my penis and sprayed out onto the bathroom floor where the water instantly swept it away and bright it into the drain.  
  
“You came a lot… Was that your first time?” Mami asked. The memory of the porno magazine came back. My friend showed me how to do something similar to what Mami did, but I never once imitated those actions.  
  
“Y-yes…” _Now_ I felt relieved. Mami then continued to wash my back, as though she never touched my penis.  
  
“Now that that’s settled, once we wash up, I want to show you around town, including where you’ll be going to school.” Mami said.  
  
“O-okay…” I blushed. I still had no idea how to feel about Mami’s massage. On one hand, it felt extremely weird and almost alien, but on the other hand…  
  
I liked it. I _needed_ it. It helped relieve stress. Part of me wondered if she’ll do it again...


	3. The Promise We Made

Our trip was a rather long one. It started out okay, though I felt woozy after Mami gave me that massage, almost as if I were in a bliss-like state. Mami held my hand throughout the walk, which I didn’t mind as much as sharing a bed with her, since that was a sign of her taking responsibility for me.

We stopped at Mitakihara Middle School. It looked like a masterpiece of glass sheets layered to make a wall. It shimmered like diamonds. My jaw dropped.

“You like it, huh?” Mami asked me. With the way she smiled, it’s as though what happened this morning never existed. There was no lust in her eyes, no seduction in her voice. For that moment, it was the Mami I knew and loved. For all I knew, it felt as though another side of Mami took over that morning.

“Y-yeah!” I said. I began to jump up and down. “I can’t wait to come here!”

“E-eh-easy!” Mami chuckled. She looked at me and smiled a bit.

* * *

After we looked at the school, Mami walked me over to some other places of interest, though the most strangest place was the park. Nothing too crazy, but when Mami and I passed by a grassy area, I noticed she tensed up.

“Something the matter?” I asked her. Mami shook her head.

“N-no… It’s fine.” I know when a facade is put up. At the same time, I didn’t want to press on.

“We’ve been walking for a while…” My head pointed to the benches. Mami squeezed my hand before she nodded. Now I _knew_ something was up. Whatever it was, Mami seemed to not want to be at this place. I sat next to Mami on a bench by the water fountain. It looked so colorful and beautiful, but now that I mention it, it’s starting to be a commonly used word throughout the city. Everything was great. I curse God for not putting me _here_ sooner.

Mami just sat there, her eyes fixed to the grassy field. My head, meanwhile, slumped over onto Mami’s arm. She felt so comfortable. I’d rest on her lap, but that’d be taking it too far. Mami just hummed and held me close to her.

“I won’t let go of you, no matter what, okay?” Mami asked. It sounded so out of left field, but then again, so was what she did this morning.

“Mami… Did something happen?” I asked.

“N-no… I just love you that much is all.” She replied. Love… In a way, I loved her too. She was there when I was lost in Tokyo, and during my visit to Japan back when I was young, she devoted so much to help me learn how to get around Tokyo. I even remembered a time when it was just me and her riding on a subway. She never left my side during the ride when the crowds got too much and the darkness filled the train.

Perhaps that’s why I didn’t mind the bath. Perhaps I had developed a crush on her… No! What am I saying? She’s my cousin! I can’t have thoughts of incest! And yet… She’s so beautiful… So kind… So caring… I can’t help but fall in love with her…

I can’t help but fall asleep on her shoulder…

* * *

I soon woke up on Mami’s back as she carried me.

“You’re a light sleeper.” Mami said.

“H-how long was I out for?” I asked.

“Fifteen minutes… You’re very cute when you’re asleep.” Mami’s voice right now was so soothing that I wouldn't mind going another five minutes had it not been for her putting me down. “Now…” Mami took out a purse and dug into it before she pulled a few yen notes. “I’m going to be busy for a bit… Why don’t you treat yourself to something nice at the mall?” As she said that, I looked around. Sure enough, we were in the middle of a picturesque shopping centre. The surprise of its beauty had waned thanks to everything else in Mitakihara. Mami knelt to me and smiled.

“I’ll be back, don’t worry.” With that, she got up and left. I looked around… What the hell was I gonna do in a shopping center? Unless...

My eyes picked up a music shop ninety degrees to my right and I made a bee-line. In the years between my first trip to Japan and now, I had picked up a taste for a certain kind of music. One as equally soothing as Mami’s own presence: classical music. Particularly the kind played with violin. There was an allure to it that I can’t quite grasp. I’ve been looking for a new CD after I wore out the last one on my walkman… Yes, I still use those.

Grabbing one should be easy. Just look for a good enough cover and title, aaaaaand…

Grab!

Only, my hand touched something other than the CD case. It was another hand. My head quickly snapped to whoever it was beside me and immediately it was like a romantic comedy about to ensue.

She had short blue hair, gorgeous blue eyes, looked to be around my age, and wore a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and a blue jacket. I took notice of her hairclips, which looked cute on her. I immediately retract my hand.

“S-sorry…” I blushed. She just blinked at me.

“You… Like classical music as well?” She asked me.

“W-w-well, y-yes… B-b-but you got it first, so it’s all yours.” I said to her. She picked it up.

“It’s funny. Normally, people wouldn’t expect me to be a big fan of the classics.” She smiled. Her voice was nice and peppy, always keeping you engaged in what she had to say.

“Same with me. I mean, I use it to help me sleep and all that. A-any reason _y-you_ like it?” I blushed.

“... It’s… Well, I’m really buying this for a friend.” The bright smile she had waned into a frown. “He was in a nasty accident about a week ago. Doctors tried as much as they could, but…” I frowned as well.

“I’m… sorry for your loss.” I said. She blinked and her frown turned into a scowl.

“W-what!? No! I mean… His…” It was for a brief moment before she returned to being sad. “He was really great at the violin. Like, the best at it. His skills were the stuff of legends. But… after the accident… He… lost the use of his hands.” She held onto the case tightly. “I don’t want him to lose hope, so I’m going to give him music to help him.”

“He must be really lucky to have a friend like you.” It came out of my mouth like vomit. I didn’t even realize what I said until it was too late.

“Yeah. We were friends back when we were children.” She gave a soft smile and a blush. The same kind of smile and blush I had when I was with Mami.

“You like him?” I asked.

“Yeah, I… H-hey! Mind your business! We don’t even know each other!” Her face went red as a beet and pointed at me after she stepped away.

“W-well, my name is Shane,” I kept a smirk, as she looked super adorable.

“... My name is Miki.” She said.

“Nice to meet you, Miki.” I gave her my hand. She looked away before she grabbed a CD and gave it to me.

“Here. The songs here are pretty great. I especially like Track 8.” Her eyes drifted away a bit, though she looked at me. I took the CD and grinned.

“Thanks.” I said. I looked at the CD and smiled… In front of her. As I went to purchase it away from her, I frowned. _If only she didn’t see her friend that way…_ The feelings I had for Mami lingered into me, a strange mixture of lust and crush. I needed to take my mind off it.

I took out the CD and put it in my walkman. I sat down at a bench and played the walkman. I thought about Mami being next to me and I mentally replaced her with Miki. A small fix and admittedly a little dumb, but anything to get my mind off wanting to fuck my cousin. I went to [Track 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcgEHrwdSO4) and true to what Miki said, it was beautiful and not in the same regard as Mitakihara’s place. Rather, in the form of it being so beautiful, I broke into tears. My emotions were in full swing now.

Miki was so adorable, and yet she crushes on another… Mami cares for me, yet she is my cousin… I immediately understood the theme of the song: a broken love life. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

“Shane?” I woke up and saw Mami lightly shake me.

“Y-yeah?” I asked.

“How long were you sleeping there for?” I looked at my phone… I was about 1:00 PM when I left the store… Now it was 5 PM. The mall was in the process of closing down for the day. “Come here…” Mami picked me up and carried me, all while I heard Track 8 going on repeat.

By the time I fully woke up, we were back at her place. Mami set me by the couch as she sat next to me. She picked my head up and had it lay onto her lap as she brushed my hair.

“It’s jetlag, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Huh?”

“You’re jetlagged. That’s why you slept at the mall.” Her voice seemed a little distant.

“I… guess so.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll adjust soon.” As Mami cracked a grin, I knew something was up.

“Mami, did… something happen at the park?” I asked her. Her combing stopped and she just froze. “M-mami?” I asked. She sighed.

“I…” She grabbed my hand. “When my parents died… I… I felt very lonely. I couldn’t focus on my emotions though… I had to put a face on and tough out whatever fears or pains I had. But… when I’m alone… I have only tears.” Mami grimaced as I saw tears well up. “But… then you came over. I became so happy because I’m not alone anymore. I had someone who can help me get through the tough times.” She dodged my question.

“What happened?” I asked again, this time clearer. Mami struggled to speak. She bit her lip.

“You… wouldn’t understand. L-let’s just say I…” There was a pause. “I don’t want to scare you.”

“You’re scaring me right now.” I got up and straightened out.

“... I nearly died again.” Mami said.

“Again?” I muttered.

“Once when I was in that car accident… The other time was last night at the park.” Mami said.

“What. Happened?” My tone became serious. Mami trembled and her eyes waved over bit by bit. I realized my tone was harsh and sighed. “No… It’s okay. If it’s traumatizing, then you don’t have to answer… Sorry just… I’m concerned for you.” I said.

“... You don’t have to be. I’m fine.” Mami frowned.

“No. You’re not.” I gave her a hug as her trembling became full on tremors.

“T-this is embarrassing… I’m supposed to comfort _you_ …” Mami cried.

“You did that long ago. Now it’s my turn to comfort you.” I grabbed Mami by her hands. “I won’t let go of you as well. I’ll stay by your side for as long as it takes.” I smiled. She smiled back as we stared into each other’s eyes…

She then leaned into kiss me softly and sweetly on my mouth. As our lips touched, I immediately blushed.

“Did you like it?” She asked. I just sat there for a moment before I nodded. “I’m glad… I love you, Shane.” She gave a smile. Damn it… She’s so beautiful! So lovely! So… lonely… I felt obliged to express my feelings, even if it felt wrong.

“I… love you too.” We gave each other a hug, though no kiss resulted from it.

“Did you enjoy my bed?” I nodded. “We can sleep on it if you like.”

“That… would be wonderful.” I gave a genuine smile as we headed up to her room. Our sleep was less awkward than last night. We cuddled together, Mami wearing her nightgown and me wearing just a loose pair of boxers. As much as I hated to think about it, as much as I tried to switch my mind on it, I had to admit the truth:

I’m in love with my cousin. My cousin is in love with me. And we’re okay with that.


	4. Happy Sugar Life OR Breakfast at Mami's

Morning came once again as I woke up, I enjoyed Mami’s embrace. I nuzzled her shoulder and hummed. I wanted to be in this moment for a little longer… But that’s when I remembered something…  
  
I sprung to life and got out of bed. Today was going to be my first time at school! I beamed as I decided to wake Mami up…  
  
Only to notice she had flipped over and began sleeping on her back, her beautiful body covered with her cute pink dress. She looked so much like an angel that I was almost tempted to leave her to sleep. Though, I decided to wake her up anyways.  
  
“Morning, Mami…” I whispered to her. She mmm’d a bit and shuffled about. I took a moment to admire her. My eyes, however, began to catch something by the corner: her waist. Her dress had been bunched up and I was able to see her crotch. My heart raced as I saw her thighs, my eyes reaching up higher and higher until I saw a bush of blonde hair.  
  
Mami… wasn’t wearing any underwear. This was the first time I ever saw a woman’s bare crotch. I wanted to look away and pretend I never saw it, but at the same time, I realized that the boundary was crossed long ago the moment I saw Mami’s breasts yesterday and if not that, when she touched my penis.  
  
“One look, that’s it…” I muttered. I carefully climbed onto the bed. Any sudden shift in the mattress would surely cause Mami to wake up. My head carefully lowered to get a closer look. The bush of hair looked neatly trimmed and very cute. There was a bit of a pungent smell as I looked down to see a slit at her crotch. I had known what this was and I gulped.  
  
There. I saw it, I can go… And yet, I felt mesmerized. I felt the pressure from my crotch again. While I know how to relieve it, I knew it’d be just vulgar to do it in front of her. Instead, I decided to kiss her thigh by lifting one of her legs up and kissing it. Her legs felt so smooth that I was almost driven to continue.  
  
“Having fun, Shane?” I looked as Mami was wide awake, all with a smile on her face. I winced and blushed, though she giggled. “It’s alright. I don’t mind. Though,” her smile became more seductive, “you can kiss it…” She spread her legs and arched her back to emphasize her crotch.  
  
“Y-you sure?” I asked.  
  
“Yes. This is what lovers do, after all…” Mami said.  
  
“O-okay…” I lowered my head to her hairy crotch and proceeded to kiss the slit. Mami began to moan.  
  
“Y-yes… K-kiss it some more…” I did so, pecking the crotch in different areas, even the hair. “I-if you can lick it…” She told me. I proceeded to take my tongue and ran it down her slit. The taste was bizarre, but nothing that could make me puke. “Ah…” Her hands began to press onto my scalp as I continued to lick. “D-don’t stop… Ah… Ah… Aaaah…” I went faster with the licks, and each pass, I noticed the slit bloom outwards, showing pink-looking flaps. I began to lick those as well, which caused Mami to shout. “Y-yes! Right there!” Her legs began to spasm as my tongue digged into her crotch. By this point, I was well adjusted to the taste and I just continued. Suddenly, I felt a liquid gush out of her crotch and all over my face. Mami panted as I wiped it off my face. I presumed that this was her cum. However, my breath was shortened. My penis was now super stiff.  
  
“Mami…” I muttered as Mami looked at my crotch.  
  
“Oh… How selfish of me.” Her face was completely red and looked as though she was ready to sleep blissfully. Her legs closed as she crossed her feet. “Here, take it out and rub it in between my thighs.”  
  
“O-okay…” I did exactly that and got on top of Mami. My penis slid right into her thighs. As they did, I felt the pleasure of her skin rubbing against mine. I went back and forth and suddenly the pleasure increased. I hugged Mami as I continued to hump her. “Aaah! Mami! It’s so nice!” I cried out.  
  
“It is, isn’t it?” Mami pulled down one of her straps and revealed a tit to me. “Go ahead, squeeze it…” Mami’s infectious smile was enough to convince me to do so. Without thinking, I grabbed it… It was like a stress ball. I gently squeezed it and in the palm of my hand, I felt her nipple stand up. My rubbing continued as I felt the remaining cum from Mami’s warm vagina. I shoved my head into her chest.  
  
“Mami! I’m… I’m gonna…” All while Mami patted my head. My cum exploded onto her thighs and outside her vagina. I pulled out as some cum stuck themselves onto her pubes. Mami just got up and kissed me on the lips. “We should get ourselves ready for school.” Mami said.  
  
“Y-yeah…” I got out of the bed and headed in for a shower. I waited for Mami to come and when she did, we cleaned each other up, though without any sort of sexual acts this time. We _already_ did that in the bed. As I looked at Mami’s body as she was bathing, though, part of me wondered if we’re going to get even _more_ intimate. We already seen each other naked and even touched each other’s genitals way before we even kissed on the lips.  
  
Going by the baseball logic, we started off on third base before touching on first and second, so how much longer would it be a full-on home run?  
  
After the bath, we went back to our room. By that point, the cum that we shot out had stained the mattress. I frowned.  
  
“We should have gotten a towel beforehand…” I muttered. Mami shook her head.  
  
“There’s no need for that.” Mami held out her hand, where I noticed the silver topaz ring and her yellow mark on the finger. The topaz glowed again as I saw the stain fade away.  
  
“Woah! H-how did you do that?” I asked her. She put a finger to her lips.  
  
“That’s my little secret.” I’d ask more, but with that cute as fuck wink she did right afterwards, I decided to let it be. We proceeded to dress up in our clothes. It felt weird for me to put on my underwear while looking at my cousin hooking her bra, so I turned away and continued to put on my white uniform. Once I was finished, I turned to see Mami had just finished putting on her stockings, giving her toes a little wiggle before she got off the bed. “So, shall we get going?” Mami asked. I nodded.

We were pressed for time in going to school, so the only breakfast was what remained of the cake from two days ago. Mami managed to pack up a bento box rather quickly for us, using what she had in the fridge. With that out of the way, we went off to school.  
  
This was the one thing I had been looking forward to next to reuniting with Mami.


	5. First Day of School

Mami and I walked towards Mitakihara. I beamed as I adjusted my backpack. There wasn’t much, but I expect that, by the end of the day, it’ll be filled to the brim with textbooks and notebooks.  
  
“You’re awfully excited.” Mami giggled a bit.  
  
“Yeah! It’s my first day at a new school!” I said.  
  
“I take it you didn’t like your old school?” Mami asked.  
  
“N-no… Just…” I soon frowned as I slowed down. “I never really had any friends there. I was just… left out.” As I said that, Mami held me.  
  
“Ooooh, poor Shane!” My head was shoved right into her chest. As much as I wanted to break out of her hold, I wanted to last just a little longer. “We should get going though.” Mami picked me up and placed me on her back. I didn’t feel embarrassed that I was getting a piggyback ride from my cousin. In fact, I felt okay. I tried hard not to sleep on Mami’s back. I needed to concentrate on seeing the school.  
  
As we arrived by the gates, some of the students looked at Mami and began to murmur. She let me down and I just waved to her.  
  
“I’ll see you after school!” I said to her.  
  
“Okay, Shane.” Mami then looked to the older students as I heard her explain that I was her cousin. A little part of me felt upset. This morning, we were _more_ than that, but I understood why she would leave out the detail.

* * *

“If he doesn’t wash his dishes, he is not a man, he is a child!” I stood outside my assigned class, eagerly awaiting the teacher to give me the go ahead to enter. Admittedly, I was frustrated that she was wasting my time or the time of my soon-to-be classmates over something as petty as her dating life. I was tempted to shout “get on with it”, but thankfully, my teacher had some decency to cut her rant short. “You may come in now.” I opened the door and walked in.  
  
My eyes nearly widened as I saw the students all have very colorful hair that set them apart from the white, plain school uniforms we wore. There were varying shades of green, brown, pink, red and…  
  
Blue!?  
  
I saw Miki sitting in the middle row by the window. She looked at me with the same kind of wide eyes. I saw a girl adjacent to her whisper something, only for Miki to whisper back something about meeting me… Oh… She must have asked if she knew me. I cleared my throat.  
  
“Ahem,” the two girls stopped talking and looked at me, “hi. My name is Shane. I came here from America for…” How do I word the reason I came here? I didn’t want to get too in depth with Mami’s parents as it was a recent event. The school possibly knows by now anyways, especially after I saw the teacher, a rather homely girl with glasses, frown. “Family reasons. I will be here for the time being, so I hope we have a good time.” Slowly but surely, everyone clapped, save for Miki.  
  
“Your seat will be in the front row, next to Nakazawa.” I looked at the boy the teacher pointed to. Nakazawa just gulped as I went over to him.  
  
“It’ll be a pleasure to work alongside you.” I smiled and offered my hand. Nakazawa just sighed and shook my hand.

* * *

Class went by rather smoothly as I wrote down every note I could possibly muster from the lessons. Afterwards was lunch, as several students approached me and began to bombard me with questions.  
  
“Is it true that you can do anything you want in America?”  
  
“I heard there’s no cats in America!”  
  
“Your Japanese is really good! Who taught you?” Most of the questions made America out to be this mythical land that no one had ventured to except for me. The only sensible question was from a girl with green, wavy hair that looked almost like seaweed. Her voice was very pretty, as was her overall stature. I think that’s why I picked her question.  
  
“Well, my aunt. She taught me a lot of the language ever since she went there and settled with a patissier.” As I said this, the pain shot into my back. I lost my aunt and uncle in that crash… My cousin only survived by what can be considered a miracle.  
  
“Is… is something wrong?” The green-haired girl asked.  
  
“N-no… I’m fine…” I wiped my tears. “She loved to teach me the language so that I may come over there without needing help.” And yet, the pain still lingered. I needed to get away…  
  
“Um… Excuse me?” As if by coincidence, someone broke up the questioning. I turned to see a girl with fluffy pink hair, tied into pigtails by a pair of red ribbons. I noticed that she was the girl who talked to Miki. “Shane’s said to have experienced some jetlag a while back, so I’m to take him to the nurse’s office.” Her voice was softer than the seaweed girl’s and the way she looked to me as she gave me her hand made my heart skip a beat.  
  
I’m definitely going to the nurse’s office, though it’s because I’m gonna have a diabetic shock from her sweetness. I nodded and got her hand as we walked to where the nurse’s office was.

* * *

“T-thank you for bailing me out of there.” I said to my guide.  
  
“It’s no problem, really, wihihi…” She giggled. I just smiled and followed her.  
  
“So… how did you know about the jetlag?” I asked.  
  
“A senior informed the teacher. She said she was your cousin.” She said.  
  
“Yeah. She’s… well, she’s the reason I came.” I said while I hid a frown.  
  
“She must be really important to you then.” Her soft and sweet voice hit me right where it hurts as I blurted out.  
  
“Yeah. She is.” I blushed immediately after. _Relax! She probably means that in the sense that she’s my cousin!_ I sheepishly chuckled.  
  
“That’s good. We should care for our family.” Relief entered my brain as she said that. “Erm… Is your English good?” She asked me.  
  
“Yeah, why?” I asked back.  
  
“W-well, I’m… English isn’t my best topic so… I-if you want… W-would you mind tutoring me?” She asked.  
  
“Sure!” I didn’t know why I instantly answered her question. I barely knew her, and yet…  
  
She looks very pretty and feels kind. Not to mention that her voice is quieting to the ears. So pleasurable that I wouldn’t mind her reading the phone book. However, I had to make things clear.  
  
“Though, we haven’t really introduced ourselves. I’m Shane.” I said.  
  
“Kaname Madoka. I don’t really mind if you call me Madoka though.” There was a bit of a cultural thing where you would refer to people by their last name rather than their first name. It was like how in school, you refer to teachers as “Mr. Surname”. To have someone being so open about being called by her first name in this sort of place felt… off.  
  
“Um… O-okay, Madoka.” I just blushed.  
  
“We’re here!” We finally arrived at the nurse’s office. She put me into the lobby as I sat down. “Do you want me to sit next to you?” She asked me.  
  
“Erm… Y-yes.” I said. She just smiled and hummed as she sat next to me. Fortunately, the wait wasn’t long as the nurse saw me, then went to go grab something. She put it over the counter as I got up to grab it. Reading the label, I quickly noted that these were caffeine pills. “Hey, am I able to take one now?” I asked the nurse. She nodded and got me a cup of water. I unscrewed the cap and took a pill out. As I got the cup, I downed the pill and suddenly, I felt perked up. I smiled and thanked the nurse, on top of thanking Madoka.  
  
“We should get back to class.” As Madoka said that, I just smiled and nodded. She led me back to class, though as she held me by her comfy hands, I couldn’t help but feel great. I had a feeling like I was safe and that everything would be okay. However, I was also concerned. This was the feeling I had felt when I was with Mami last night and when I had met Miki.  
  
Is Japan just full of incredibly cute girls that I can’t help but feel infatuated with?

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful compared to my meeting with what I could best sum up as a goddess. Solve a math problem here, run a lap there, the usual. When the final bell rang, I went to the gate. Sure enough, Mami was there waiting for me. We walked together towards home.  
  
“So how was your day, Shane?” Mami asked.  
  
“Great! I enjoyed it!” I said to her.  
  
“Did you make any new friends?” Mami asked.  
  
“W-well, just one.” I said.  
  
“What’s he like?” Mami asked.  
  
“ _She_.” As I said that, I didn’t see any sort of shift in Mami’s mood. “And… well… she’s nice… friendly… cute… pretty…” I soon began to think about Madoka’s smile, her kindness, her voice... “And I… I think I… I might…” My face flushed red as I tried to find the right words to say. Mami grinned.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She pinched my cheeks.  
  
“Y-you don’t mind?” I asked her as I tried to not giggle.  
  
“Of course not.” Mami’s smile soon faded. “Shane, sometimes I won’t be able to walk home with you. Other times I might end up needing to leave the house. I don’t want you to be lonely like I am, so… if you do have feelings for this girl, then I don’t mind if you act on them.” As she said that, I leaped to hug her.  
  
“Mami! I still love you!” I blurted. Mami chuckled and patted my back.  
  
“I know. We share a special bond, Shane. But… I might not be able to spend enough time with you, and if that’s the case, then I would want you to spend that time when we’re separated with someone you like.” She said.  
  
“Are… are you sure?” I asked her.  
  
“Positive.” As she said that, I kissed her on the cheek, then looked away.  
  
“I’m not sure if I like her like her or if it’s just a side effect of the caffeine pills…” I muttered.  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough, Shane.” With that, Mami led me home.  
  
Despite what she said, we had a quiet night together as we helped each other with our homework. Finally, when it was time for bed, we cuddled together. Mami slept peacefully, though the mixed feelings for Mami, Miki, and Madoka all swirled in my head and prevented me from sleeping. I smothered the thoughts for now by shoving my head into Mami’s breasts and using them as pillows to sleep on. With a slight moan from Mami, I was able to sleep as I wondered what would be on the agenda tomorrow.


	6. Christmas Cake (Well, Risotto, BUT STILL!)

Snow drifted slowly across the city skyline. It was often a nice sight, especially once the sun began to set. On the rare days when Mami doesn’t have any errands to run, she would sit next to me to watch as the flakes fluttered down onto Mitakihara.  
  
However, it was _not_ one of those days. Mami was out of the house and I was alone. Though, for what I had planned, I _wanted_ her to be out. It was the kind of day where Mami would tell me she’d meet me at home, only for her to come to the apartment about three hours later when I finished my homework and she’s too tired to finish hers.  
  
It had been a few months since I moved in with her and in that time, I made due with the spare time I had. I helped tutor Madoka in English on a few days, and on other days, I would go shopping with Sayaka. Today though, I decided I would surprise Mami with a gift: Christmas cake.  
  
But not just _any_ Christmas cake. Mami was an avid baker, like her father before her, and she enjoys reading cooking magazines. I noticed how there was a pastry shop that she liked known as Charmant, located in Zawame City. It was gonna be a long trip, about an hour total, but I was determined to make the journey and get Mami a special cake.  
  
As soon as Mami and I split, I went over to the bus stop. I skimmed the map to figure which route would take me to Zawame the fastest. The number 15 was the one. It had a lot of stops like multiple stops at Kazamino, but as I looked up on my phone, it was the fastest way to Zawame, as one of the stops was directly at the pastry shop. And so, I waited…  
  
A minute passed as the bus pulled up. I hopped on, paid my fare, and rode the bus. The ride was pretty nice. No bumps at all. When the bus took the scenic route, I looked outside at the snowy landscape. There was no noise at all save for the calm voice announcing the next stop. I was reminded of the time Mami and I took the train together and she stayed by my side the whole ride. It all felt… relaxing… A little _too_ relaxing. I closed my eyes and nodded off…

* * *

  
Only to wake up at the words “Last stop.” Immediately my body felt cold as I began to look around. I then saw the words appear overhead by the driver’s seat: “Asunaro City Station.”  
  
The bus stopped as I immediately got out. I took out my phone and noticed three missed calls from Mami, a text from Madoka, and a voicemail from Sayaka… My heart pounded as I opened up the voicemail.  
  
“ _Hey, I just wanted to call and ask where you were. The music store just opened up their Christmas sales on their CDs and I was wondering if you like to come with me._ ” As soon as she said goodbye, I hastily saved the message for later and looked at Madoka’s text.  
  
“There’s a test coming up Friday, can you help me?” I bit my lip as I texted her back:  
  
“I’m sorry. Got a little sidetracked in an errand. Can’t teach you tonight, maybe tomorrow?” I sent it, then began to call Mami.  
  
“ _Hello?_ ” Instantly, I got an answer.  
  
“Mami! It’s me, Shane! I… I missed my stop and I got myself lost and now I’m stuck and I don’t know what to do…” My voice was about to crack as I saw people stare at me.  
  
“Shane, calm… It’s okay. Where are you right now?” Mami asked.  
  
“Uh… Asunaro City.” I said.  
  
…  
  
Nothing. I heard nothing. I pulled my phone away and noticed the black screen. I tried to turn it on, only to notice it flash an empty battery.  
  
“No no no no no no!” I wasn’t sure how many times I panted, but I couldn’t see anything but the empty battery. My legs became jelly as my mind began to spin. I didn’t bring a charger with me and I’m now stranded in a city I don’t even know…  
  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay…” I felt someone’s hand pat my head. I snapped out of my anxiety attack and saw a girl with short black hair, red eyes, and silver, bell-like earrings. “May I see your phone?” She held out her hand as I handed her my phone. She rotated the phone and saw the bottom of it. “I have a charger back home with this exact plug.” She smiled.  
  
I know I shouldn’t be accepting gifts from strangers, but I was desperate and just glancing at this girl made me feel a little calmer. So, I nodded. She took my hand and led me to her home. I couldn’t help but admit that I liked it. Even though I knew nothing about her, the way we walked through the winter wonderland known as Asunaro City peaceful, calm. There was a lingering worry that she may drag me to certain doom, but the smile on her face told me otherwise…

* * *

  
  
We arrived at her house as I took off my winter gear. Like Mami’s, it too was pretty, albeit modest in comparison to the lavish furniture that Mami had. There were two couches, one of which I sat on. That’s where I saw the charging cable within arm’s reach of me. I took it and plugged my phone. It would take at least thirty minutes for it to be functional enough for a five-minute call. More than enough to talk with Mami.  
  
“Are you hungry?” The girl asked me. I nodded. “I’ll make us some strawberry risotto.” She went to the kitchen as I waited. I bit my lip as the feeling of uncomfortableness clashed with the big comfy couch I was on. I felt like I shouldn’t belong here. Like I was invading this home. I shuddered. I shouldn’t have tried to go to Zawame. I got up and went over to the kitchen. There, I saw her preparing the food in the pot. The smell of simmering butter and wine beckoned my nose to come closer.  
  
“... Thank you…” I muttered.  
  
“It’s no problem… Actually, I should be thanking _you_ …” I noticed her frown. “This is going to be my first Christmas without my grandmother. And… this will be my first time making her signature risotto.” As she mentioned that, I felt the urge to hug her, though I held myself back and looked away.  
  
“This is also my first Christmas without my parents.” A pause later, I spoke up in a frantic pace. “I-I mean they’re not dead! I’m just living with my cousin in Mitakihara! … _Her_ parents died and she needed some company.” She simply beamed.  
  
“It’s nice being there for others, isn’t it? So long as we hold that idea in our hearts, then there’ll always be hope.” She let the rest of the ingredients simmer in the risotto and patted my head. “Oh! Silly me, I haven’t introduced myself… I’m Kazusa Michiru, though Michiru can work.”  
  
“Shane McGowan…” I said back.  
  
“I figured you speak English.” She noticed how fluently I said my name without any hint of an accent. “I can speak it too, but not a lot…” In contrast, while there was a smidge of Japanese accent in her English, it was legible.  
  
“It’s okay, we can stick with Japanese.” I said. Michiru and I talked for the rest of the time the risotto was cooking, namely about what we would do for the holidays. When the risotto was ready, I went over to call Mami. The battery was twenty five percent charged, so more than enough time.  
  
“ _Hey Shane! I’m on my way to Asunaro!_ ” I smiled as I heard Mami say that. “ _Where are you right now?_ ” Mami asked. I asked Michiru what address I was on and told her. “ _Alright, I’ll see you there._ ” With that, I hung up the phone and went to eat risotto.  
  
“You have a nice cousin, Shane.” Michiru already consumed a spoon full of risotto by the time I sat.  
  
“Yeah. I really like her.” I smiled, though not to a large extent. Michiru will never know what I truly think of Mami. I took my own spoonful and ate it. It was alright, though due to me not having anything earlier, it tasted better than I had imagined. “This is good. Thank you!”  
  
“I’m glad you like it… It’s exactly like how grandma used to make it.” Michiru hummed and continued to eat.  
  
Throughout the dinner, Michiru and I discussed about my time in Japan, the places I explored, and the friends I made. By the time I finished the risotto, she asked me a pretty big question.  
  
“So, you seeing someone special?” She gave me a coy, yet cute smile. I blushed and focused on my bowl.  
  
“W-well… That’s the thing…” My eyes wavered away from her and scooped whatever remnant of the risotto I could find. Everything about her was just attractive. Her kindness, her tasty food, even the way she talks to me. I feared that the same infatuation complex that had me crushing on not just my classmates but also my own cousin would make me fall for her too. “Everyone to me is special.” Michiru giggled.  
  
“You’re too cute!” She leaned in and pinched one of my cheeks, though I too had a giggle from this. That’s when I heard the door knock.  
  
“I think that’s her.” I got off my chair and got to the door… And there she was, almost like an angel with the light hanging by the door. Without any sort of second thought, I leaped into her arms and cried. She patted me and hushed me.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay…” Mami said to me.  
  
“I remember you!” I heard Michiru speak up. At first, I thought she referred to me, but then I heard Mami speak next.  
  
“Well, it’s a small world _after_ all…” Mami snickered. I felt Mami’s hand on my head. “Thank you very much for looking after Shane.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine. He’s great company.” Michiru said. That comment alone made me turn around.  
  
“Michiru, I’ll try to see you again some time, okay?” I said.  
  
“Sure! I’ll make more risotto for us next time.” With that smile, I felt calm and at peace. I waved goodbye to her as we departed from her house.  


* * *

  
  
We went back to the bus stop. While it was cold, being close to Mami made me warm. We sat down on a wooden bench and waited for our bus to come.  
  
“Mami… I’m sorry.” I frowned as I remembered my phone dying around here.  
  
“It’s alright. If anything, _I’m_ sorry. I’ve been too busy with my life to be with you.” Mami squeezed me tightly, though I didn’t seem to mind it.  
  
“... You never really told me what you’re up to after school, now that I think about it.” I said.  
  
“It’s… something I don’t wish to be upfront about.” I bit my lip and began to think about what kind of stuff she would be doing. Started mundane, like a part-time job at an embarrassing place or even a bikini model (she had the figure for it, after all), but then my mind began to dig deeper. I heard that school girls tend to escort older men for a large sum of money. From there, I began to think of her prostituting herself… And then the thoughts of her having sex with multiple men, some fat and others with bizarrely dark skin, flooded my head. Hell, the thought of someone _my_ age making love to her occupied my mind for a while.  
  
Though I hated to admit it, the thought of it made me hard. I tried to take my mind off it and hope my boner dies down. As the bus arrived, there _was_ one thought in my mind that was related to what she said:  
  
Mami pretty quick after the second phone call, especially if she walked all the way to the house, so whatever her work was, it seemed to be close to Asunaro City… Or if it was what I feared it was, perhaps the service was _done_ somewhere in Asunaro.

* * *

  
The bus ride home was simple enough. I sat next to Mami and held her hand the whole way home…  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
**Ding!**  
  
“Next Stop: Zawame #7. Next Stop: Zawame #7.”  
  
“Huh?” I looked to Mami as she smiled at me.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to come by here.” As I the bus pull up, I knew _exactly_ what she meant. I saw the familiar shop of Charmant just at the corner of my eye. Holy crap! Did Mami read my mind or something? It seemed pretty damn coincidental that she decided to stop for the same place I was intending to go.  
  
But, I decided to count my blessings. It was a close-to-Christmas miracle, after all. We got off the bus and headed into Charmant to enjoy some delicious cake. Afterwards, we went home and got to sleep, though this would be one of the nights that I would remember.  
  
Though, I kept Michiru in the back of my head, hoping that one day I’ll decide to visit her again.


	7. An Exercise in Libido

Morning came and passed for me. By now, the feelings of ogling Mami’s semi-nude body have passed and the only lewd thing for me to do was to kiss her on the cheek. We said our good mornings and prepared ourselves for school. Though, in the midst of that, I took a look outside the balcony and noticed three girls in the Mitakihara school uniforms heading towards the apartment. Though too far to make clear distinctions, the colors of pink, blue, and green instantly formed it in my head.  
  
“Hey, Mami, you mind if I walk with my classmates?” I asked her, though I tried to hide my sight as I noticed she was in the process of pulling up her pantyhose.  
  
“Sure thing, Shane.” Mami smiled at me. Though Mami and I had our breakfast, I took a slice of bread to go, just to ensure I was full.  
  
“Thanks!” Without a second to lose, I ran out of the apartment, bread in mouth, and took the stairs. Ten flights seemed like a rather long walk, but when you are practically long jumping to the point of temporary flight, you can easily make it down in just two minutes. Once I was outside, I had to catch my breath for a second before I joined up with the group.  
  
“Ah! Morning, Shane!” Madoka waved over to me as I finished the bread I had ate on my way down.  
  
“Morning, Madoka.” I blushed when I looked at Miki. “And morning, Miki…” I didn’t know what the seaweed girl’s name was.  
  
“Morning.” Miki turned around, arms stretched with her hands rested behind her head. “So, when were you gonna tell me you were transferring to Mitakihara? Woulda made that chat at the mall the other day less awkward.” Miki walked backwards, though she seemed to have a good sense of balance.  
  
“I didn’t know we were at the same school. I only just moved here Saturday night.” I said.  
  
“Wait, you met Miki before?” The seaweed girl asked me.  
  
“Yeah. He and Sayaka bumped into each other at the CD…” Madoka answered for me, only for Miki to leap over to her and covered her mouth.  
  
“Y-yeah! It was a silly conversation we had about… Erm…” Miki turned red and stammered.  
  
“She found me sleeping on the bench and thought I was a bum.” I faked a chuckle, though Miki joined in with a laugh faker than that one scene in a JRPG I played.  
  
“Oh! It’s because of jetlag, isn’t it? I know a bit about dealing with jetlag if you need some help.” The seaweed girl said. While I loved to take her up on the offer, I shook my head.  
  
“No thanks. I have some pills that’ll adjust my sleep.” I said to her. We shared some other small talk, as well as our numbers, before we entered the school.

* * *

  
School went by uneventful, at least until lunch break when I got a text from Miki.  
  
“ _Hey, meet me on the roof._ ” I was a bit puzzled by this, but I wanted to talk to her some more. So I headed to the rooftop, though as I stepped out of the school stairway, I swore I stepped right into Vatican City. The building I exited from looked like an honest to God cathedral, with the fences on the roof being comically oversized and more akin to pearly gates. There were concrete benches every few feet. Miki sat on the first bench.  
  
“Hey… Can we talk?” I took a moment to marvel at the entire rooftop. Even the floor was tiled as though it were some sort of temple rather than an actual roof. “Hey!” Miki’s shout was what made me focus.  
  
“Oh… Yeah.”  
  
“... Thanks for covering me. But… how did you-” Miki said.  
  
“I can take a hint.” Miki sighed.  
  
“Yeah, it’s kinda obvious the other day, wasn’t it?” Miki asked.  
  
“Kinda is an understatement.” I muttered and sat next to her.  
  
“I’m too shy to outright say it. Only Madoka knows.” Miki said. I realized how close I was to her. The feeling I had with Track 8 returned to me. As much as I wanted to hold her hand, as much as I wanted to be closer to her, I knew that her heart was set for another.  
  
“Does he… go to this school?” I asked her.  
  
“Yeah, but because of the accident, he wasn’t able to attend school.” I frowned and just nodded my head.  
  
“It must be hard…”  
  
“Yeah… I try to spend as much time as I can with him though. That way I can at least provide some support…” I was reminded of why I decided to head to Japan in the first place. To be there for Mami as she adjusts to her life.  
  
“You’re doing a good thing.” I smiled at her before I pulled out the walkman. “I… I really like the CD. Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” I looked to the CD player.  
  
“Um… Do you want to… L-listen?” I asked.  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. We have a bit until gym anyways.” I offered her one earbud for her to listen to while I listened to the other. The short cords between the two ensured we’d be stuck together closer than what we considered comfort. At least for the first minute or so. I had the CD on shuffle, resulting in a [simple, yet innocent track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnZACFtRbWc). From there, my head bobbed to Miki’s arm. I rested on her.  
  
A soft melody, a beautiful scene, and a kind girl next to me… It was the most pleasant moment I could feel…  
  
But then I had to wake up.  
  
“Hey, gym’s starting in 5.” Miki’s face had been red throughout the whole day, but this was a time where it was so red, her blue eyes had a hue of purple to them.  
  
“Oooh… yeah…” I slurred a bit. With the last of my strength, I took a pill and waited for the effects to kick in. Soon, I was more active, right on time for gym class…

* * *

  
That is until I realized how much of a hellscape gym was for a young boy going through puberty. _Especially_ with how there were different uniforms for gym.  
  
Now, the boy uniforms were pretty decent. A simple white t-shirt, a track jacket for cool temperatures (when we had to go outside), and knee-length shorts.  
  
The _girl_ uniforms though? Their shorts, if they can even be called that, covered only their _crotch_ _area_. Even more uncomfortable for me was the fact that these shorts were obviously of a different material compared to the boy shorts, as these clung onto the girls’ form whereas ours were loose. This made any moment where we stretched an exercise in patience as, whenever Madoka or Miki bent over, the shorts would contort to present the best look.  
  
There was one benefit to the boy shorts, though. The loose clothing made hiding my boner easier. Though every time I gave so much as a passing glance at Madoka or Miki, I would see their asses. Madoka’s was cute, small, and round, while Miki’s was slightly bigger. It didn’t help that Miki’s breasts seemingly bounced each time she jumped or how Madoka’s shirt clung onto her as she sweated.  
  
It was both parts pleasurable and frustrating. When the bell rung to dismiss us, I was more than willing to change back into my school uniform and forget the class…  
  
But that was the thing. I never forgot. I never forgot Miki’s breasts perfectly visible through her white gym shirt. I never forgot the mound of venus that Madoka’s ass presented as she bent over. I couldn’t even forget the seaweed girl’s thighs. The stiffness only worsened. Not even the activities of _cleaning_ would wash away the thoughts.  
  
Once I was done with cleaning, I went home with Mami. My boner had softened, but I still had tension.

* * *

“I’ll go make us some dinner.” Mami and I entered the house as I took off my school clothes to slip into something more comfortable.  
  
At least, that was the plan. As I undressed, though, the thoughts returned and the tent in my underwear had been pitched. I was in the bedroom at the time and Mami seemed to be busy with dinner, so, I let the memories play out as I stroked my member.  
  
“Aaaah…” I winced as my hand went underneath the waistband of my underwear and jerked my dick. “Miki...” I muttered.  
  
“Shane, I’m gonna have to run to the grocer...” That’s when I heard Mami coming up. I tried to take my hand off my junk, but unfortunately, the door opened and Mami bore witness to my… erm… _happy_ time.  
  
“... I can explain…” My cheeks heated up.  
  
“Shane, you don’t have to worry. You’re at that age where it’s okay to feel these things.” Mami walked towards me and knelt down. She pulled down my underwear so as to get a good look at my penis. “How did this happen?” She asked.  
  
“... Gym class. I-” Mami put a finger to my lips.  
  
“Say no more…” Mami went to her wardrobe, a large, double doored mahogany wonder with four sets of drawers underneath, and pulled out the bottom shelf. She took out a pair of the girl shorts from gym. “These are burumas. Mitakihara is one of the few schools that still keep them around. Most other schools switch to the more traditional knee-lengths that boys wear.” Mami showed me a pair. She unbuttoned her plaid skirt, dropped it to the ground and allowed me to see a brief look at her white panties before she pulled up her buruma.  
  
She sat on top of me, slowly guiding my penis across her thighs and rub over her buruma. She winced a bit as it touched her crotch.  
  
“This… this was my pair from last grade, so don’t worry about dirtying it.” Not that it would matter as I recalled that time she cleaned a cumstain on the bed sheets. She continued this frottage as I, in a burst of lust, snuck my hands up Mami’s sweater and shirt, and grabbed at Mami’s bra-covered breasts.  
  
“Ah… Mami…” I moaned as my hands pushed down her bra and felt up her warm melons. We continued the rubbing motion for quite a bit, each thrust getting warmer and warmer. My hands controlled the momentum of Mami’s breasts, and I even felt her nipples growing erect. “I’m gonna… gonna…” As soon as I felt a warm liquid squirt out of Mami’s crotch, I saw cum fly out of my penis. The two of us panted as Mami gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“You should clean yourself up…” Mami said. Her eyes glanced to her ring. It gave this shine to it where you’d swear it was glowing. I’ve only seen that glow two times before. At first, I thought Mami would help clean the cum, but as I soon noticed, she got herself dressed back with her skirt (though still keeping her old buruma) before she turned to me. “Sorry about not making dinner. If it helps, I have a few recipe books in the kitchen. Oh! And if I’m not back by 9, try to go to bed without me.” Before I could ask her anything, she left with a kiss on my cheek.  
  
As the door closed, the realization that I was alone in the apartment dawned slowly, about five to ten minutes. The feeling came first as a quivering of the lip, followed by a tremble. Before I knew it, my throat was about to give out a wail, a cry for her to come back…  
  
It had been the first time I had truly been alone since arriving in Japan. Before, Mami or someone else would occupy my time. A few thoughts raced through my head, though the most prominent one was “what does she _mean_ by ‘if I’m not back by 9?’” I took out my phone, ready to dial Mami’s number…  
  
Only for it to ring. It was Madoka’s number… I swiped the answer button.  
  
“Hello?” I asked.  
  
“Oh, hey… Um… Remember yesterday when I asked you to tutor me? T-there’s an English test coming up this week and I don’t really have any idea what to study…” It took me no longer than a second for me to respond.  
  
“Sure. I’ll be over ASAP. Just text me the address to your house, okay?”  
  
“Okay… See you later.” As I hung up, the tension in my heart went away. _Mami will be fine_ was the thought that lingered in my head. I picked out some casual clothes from my briefcase and got myself ready. Within a minute, Madoka gave me the address to her house. Not far, about a good jog over.  
  
With another toast in my mouth and a bag full of supplies, I went over on my quest to vanquish the loneliness that had tried to dwell in my heart. Though, a lingering thought was in the back of my head:  
  
Will I end up lusting over Madoka like I did in gym?

 


	8. My First Sleepover

My finger edged closer to the door bell. Despite how nice Madoka can be, I felt nervous going over to her house. Part of that was obviously my worry over how my puberty-induced feelings will act, though another part was thinking back to Mami. She had left suddenly with the only instruction being that I should go to sleep without her should she not be back by 9.  
  
“Hey, are you gonna say anything or are you just gonna stand there?” I suddenly saw a woman in a black business suit with short purple hair. Immediately I looked at my phone to see if I got the right address.  
  
“S-sorry! I…” However, a brief look from her and her tone suddenly changed.  
  
“Oh! You’re Madoka’s new friend, right?” I looked at her and nodded. “Right this way. Madoka’s in her room, studying.” The air of uneasiness became heavier as I walked in and took off my shoes.

* * *

The nervousness slowly went away the moment I was led to Madoka’s room. With a soft knock at the door from the woman, Madoka opened the door as I saw just how sickeningly pink the bedroom looked. My friends back in America would rather die than walk into this sugary area, let alone talk with a girl. Me?  
  
I waved hello.  
  
“Ah, Shane!” Madoka took me by the hand and pulled me into the room.  
  
“I’m gonna go get your father to make you guys some snacks.” As the woman left, Madoka waved to her.  
  
“Okay, mom!” My eyes darted from the woman to Madoka, comparing hair colors. Never in my life would I assume such a kind-hearted, sweet-as-cake girl like Madoka could be birthed by someone who looks like she could cut me up and leave me to dry if I were unable to pay back a loan to her.  
  
“So… what’s the problem?” I asked Madoka as I looked at the book she had on a wooden desk, also subtly painted pink.  
  
“Where do I begin, wihih~!” Madoka giggled. She went close to me and pointed to one of the words on the book: Contraction.  
  
“Oh, that’s easy. Repeat after me:” for the first time since arriving in Japan, I spoke the next sentence in English. “I do not know this answer.”  
  
“Ai do nawt no desu ansa.” I held myself back from laughing.  
  
“I _don’t_ know this answer.”  
  
“Ai _donto_ no desu ansa.” Madoka paused for a moment, then frowled her eyes and glared. “Hey! Are you telling me you don’t know about contractions!?” While cute for Madoka to get angry at me, I felt a little awful for setting up the lesson like that.  
  
“F-far from it. Do you notice how the second sentence was easier to say?” I asked her. She calmed and thought about it.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Exactly. Contractions are meant to shorten a word so that you can say things easier. Like, instead of ‘you are’, you can say ‘you’re’. Or ‘I’m’ instead of I am.” I said.  
  
“Ah! That’s cool!” She went to her book as I read along with her. As I read aloud, her eyes were glued to the page. I wasn’t sure how far she was into studying, but by the time Madoka’s father — admittedly more like how I would imagine Madoka’s father to be with his perpetual smile, glasses, and overall nice aura around him — entered with a bowl of cubed up sweet potatoes.  
  
“Here you guys go!” He laid down the bowl. He saw the two of us and gave a grin. “Hmm… Seems you two are hitting it off!” That’s when I noticed I was sitting next to Madoka, my hand touching the back of hers as we held the book. I retracted my hand as she did the same. Her father chuckled as we blushed. “Heh, don’t worry, I won’t interrupt you guys.” He left the room.  
  
“W-well, let’s take a break…” I chuckled.  
  
“Y-yeah…” Madoka looked away as she closed the book. There was no doubt about it, the flickers of love have been lit. I couldn’t help but feel some of these feelings myself.  
  
“ _I might not be able to spend enough time with you, and if that’s the case, then I would want you to spend that time when we’re separated with someone you like._ ”  
  
Mami’s words came back to haunt me as I quickly got my phone out…  
  
8:30 PM. No word from Mami if she came back.  
  
“One second…” I called Mami up and put it close to my ear…  
  
_Ring…_  
  
She’s gonna pick up soon…  
  
_Riiing…_  
  
I just know it!  
  
_Ring…_  
  
She’s just having some trouble getting the phone out…  
  
_Riiiiing…_  
  
Or maybe she left her phone to charge while she showered…  
  
_Riiiin-_  
  
As soon as the ringing stopped, I smiled.  
  
“ _Hello._ ” With Mami’s voice, I spoke out loud.  
  
“Mami! Hey, I-”  
  
“ _Sorry that I’m unavailable, but if you leave me a message…_ ” The rest droned out as I lost the strength in my hand to hold the phone. All I can see now was a dark, empty void. Soon, people emerged by the dozens. I looked around for a way out, but there was none in sight. Eventually, more people came and soon, I felt as though I would be crushed...  
  
“Shane?” Madoka lightly tapped me on the shoulder. The people went away, as well as the crushing feeling.  
  
“... Sorry. I just found out my cousin won’t be home tonight. I haven’t really handled the idea of being alone.” Though I had just said that, I tried to keep that thought out of my head, to no avail. Madoka simply held me by the hand.  
  
“You wanna sleep over?” Madoka asked.  
  
“Sure.” Without any hesitation, the word slipped out of my mouth. Madoka smiled.  
  
“Okay. I’m gonna go let mom and dad know.” Madoka went out of the room as I left myself to try and quell that feeling of loneliness out of my head. I shot Mami a text telling her that I’d be sleeping over at Madoka’s, though part of me thought if she would ever read it.  
  
“You’ll meet Mami tomorrow… Don’t worry…” I muttered. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before Madoka came back.  
  
“We should wash up before bed. Mom has the bath ready.” Wait… bath? Like… as in…

* * *

“Wihihihi… Your face is all red!” Madoka playfully aimed the showerhead at my direction as I squirmed away.  
  
“Madoka, isn’t this a little awkward?” I asked her.  
  
“Huh? How so?” I looked away from her nubile body.  
  
“Like, sharing a bath?”  
  
“Oh! Well, Sayaka and I share a bath whenever _she_ sleeps over…” Madoka seemed to have missed the notion that I was a boy. Nevermind the fact that tried my hardest to hide my boner. Not just because she was naked, but because for the first time, I’m seeing her hair down and it seems to have a huge effect on my emotions. That’s when I felt a scrub against my back.  
  
“It’s hard to reach there, so let me help.” Madoka was so close to me, I could feel her skin about to touch mine.  
  
“T-thank you…” My heart raced as she continued to scrub. I feared this would end up like what happened with Mami and I when I first moved in. Her fingers gripped my shoulders.  
  
“You seem to be a little tense here.” She began to massage my shoulders, all without her chest touching my back. This continued for a bit before she stopped. It wasn’t until she spoke up did I understand why.  
  
“Can you wash _my_ back?” I turned to look at her. She gave such an innocent smile in spite of the situation I was in. The only sense of modesty Madoka showed was covering her surprisingly larger-than-I-thought-though-not-by-much breasts. She knelt in a way where her privates would not be easily seen, though her soft feet have curled up, toes pointed at each other.  
  
“S-s-sure…” With how aroused I was, I feared blood would come to my head and out my nose. I persevered, however, and went over to Madoka. I grabbed the scrubber from her and began to rub her back. It was there that I noticed my balls had found a nice resting spot on her soles, my penis just shy of poking her asscheeks. A small thought in my mind wanted to hug Madoka, but I resisted and scrubbed her back. She hummed as her feet began to scrunch up. I quietly moaned as I couldn’t handle it any more. I could feel my dick throb. I looked down as I saw the sticky white fluid come out of my penis and land on Madoka’s ass and feet. I collapsed on Madoka’s back.  
  
“Oh! You’re tired?” Madoka just gave me a smile as she held my hand. With her other hand, she stopped the shower. She proceeded to lift me up and carry me out of the bathroom, not once noticing my hard on or the fact that I came on her.

* * *

As I regained my strength, I noticed I was wrapped in a towel as a set of yellowish green pajamas laid before me, along with my underwear. From the way the fabric frilled itself, having cute rivets, I knew it was Madoka’s.  
  
“Sorry. There wasn’t a lot of pajamas to go around and my brother’s pair is too small for you. I hope it’s okay.” I saw Madoka in a white gown, still with her pink hair let down, as she lifted a corner of the gown and wrenched it of any wetness it had gotten from drying her up. I noticed just from her legs that she lacked underwear.  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay.” I blamed myself for not planning ahead for a sleepover. Though I took solace in knowing Madoka will be the only one to see this. I dressed myself in the yellow pajamas as Madoka simply grinned.  
  
“You’re so cute!” Madoka ran over to hug me. Her warm, nude body hidden by just a simple layer of fabric. I froze as I could feel pain in my dick. It was getting ready for another round.  
  
“So… where do I sleep?” I asked her. She took me by the hand and dragged me to the bed. _Her_ bed. “Uh…”  
  
“We don’t have any guest bedrooms and I don’t want you to sleep on the floor. Besides, Sayaka and I sleep in the same bed as well!” Again, she missed the point of me being a boy. And yet, Madoka’s innocent smile beamed into me. I sighed…  
  
“It can’t be helped, it seems.” I muttered as I got into the bed. Madoka went in as well. She flung the covers over us and laid down next to me as the covers landed on us. Our bodies were close to each other that a simple stretch of arms would lead to us hugging.  
  
“Night, Shane!” She kissed me on the cheek and closed her eyes.  
  
“Night, Madoka.” I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would soon follow me.

* * *

No. About an hour or two in, I had the dream of me being lost in the crowd, though now the faces of the people were replaced with red, scab-like scribbles. Each one of them, men, women, even children, all had these designs. Eventually, all of them looked to me.  
  
“ _Shane…_ ” I slowly heard someone calling for me. I tried to see who it was, but people crowded me.  
  
It seemed my body had pulled an emergency switch, as I instantly woke up in a cold sweat. I tried to go back to sleep, but the thoughts of me being alone _and_ far from home were too much for my brain to process. My first instinct was to look to Madoka. I wanted to tell her that I couldn’t sleep, though that was when I heard her wincing and noticed her trembling.  
  
Was she… crying in her sleep? I wanted to intervene and tell her it’s okay, but I noticed where one of her hands was. One of the straps on her nightgown was pulled down and exposed her breast, which she was currently grabbing. I then noticed her other hand and by extension, her lifted up skirt. She had her finger dug right into her vagina. Those winces soon became clear.  
  
So far, she didn’t seem to notice me and was mostly busy with her masturbation. It was so surreal to see someone like Madoka doing something so… lewd.  
  
My boner came up again. Without even thinking, I pulled down my pants and rubbed my member. Her cute moans, along with her body, helped give me some motivation. I kept my own moans to a hush whisper out of fear of waking her or her folks up. Though, that was until Madoka muttered out:  
  
“S-shane…” I stopped momentarily. She was thinking of _me_. I blushed. She _does_ have a crush on me. I became a little louder.  
  
“Madoka…” I said. Madoka’s eyes opened and saw me. Like me, she too blushed.  
  
“S-shane!” Tears began to build up. “I’m… sorry…” She was about to cry before she noticed my exposed penis. “Wait… were you…” As her hand moved away from her crotch, I huddled closer to her.  
  
“Yeah… Madoka, you’re super cute, especially with your hair down. You’re sweet, kind, and adorable.” My penis edged onto her thighs, smothered in Madoka’s juices.  
  
“You’re nice as well. You helped me with my English and… I’m… sorry about this. Not a lot of people pay any mind to me. I know we just met but… You...” I shook my head.  
  
“Don’t be.” I proceeded to hug her warm body, with my penis slipping into the space where her thighs connect to her crotch. “I… I like you, too.” We shared a small moment together as we stared into each other’s eyes. Madoka’s pink eyes against my light brown. Without any hesitation, we kissed as I frotted my penis onto her vulva. I grabbed her exposed breast, her erect nipple brushed against my palm. I kissed her neck, all while smelling the sweet shampoo she had used on her hair.  
  
“Shane… Shane!” Madoka’s cries grew louder as I went faster. The top of my penis stroked against her vulva, spreading the lips as the large, bulbous part underneath my foreskin slightly touched her vagina. With one free hand, I groped her butt cheek as she gave out a huge grimace. Her butt, just like the rest of her skin, was unbearably soft, almost velvetine in feel.  
  
“Madoka… You’re so pretty! I’m gonna…” Madoka kissed me to hush me up, though from the harsh moan she had, she conveyed that exact same feeling. With a sudden tightening of her grip, I felt my penis ejaculate onto Madoka’s thighs as her discharge lathered it. We gave a coarse pant, though we never broke away from our hug. Madoka nuzzled me with her cute button nose and giggled.  
  
“That was amazing.” Madoka whispered. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“Thanks…” Without any energy, I smothered my head onto her shoulder as she pulled me in close.  
  
The rest of the night went peacefully.

* * *

“Rise and shine, Shane!” My eyes opened to the image of Madoka, in her gown, looking over me with the sun shining behind her head. She pulled me out of bed before giving me a smile. “I’ll meet you outside!” Madoka walked out of her room as I was left to put my clothes back on.  
  
The morning was spent having breakfast with the family, to which I finally met Madoka’s little brother. True to what she said, his pajamas would have been _too_ small, though that was on the course that he was a kindergartener while I was a head smaller than Madoka. The breakfast, sunny-side up eggs, ham, and toast, was simply delightful to have.  
  
“So, Shane, what happened to cause you to sleep over?” Madoka’s mom asked me. I couldn’t help but feel concerned as she looked at me with a subtle glare.  
  
“My cousin wasn’t home and I didn’t wanna sleep alone.” I said. A chill went up my spine as she gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
“I see.” She said. Quick to change the topic, I turned to Madoka’s dad.  
  
“So, Mr. Kaname, how did you make the ham? They’re yummy!” I asked him.  
  
“Oh, well, I simply steam it.” He said.  
  
“Didn’t know you could do that to hams.”  
  
“Well, yeah, it’s an old family recipe.” I dipped a cut of ham into the yolk and ate it. The rest of the breakfast was simple chats about who I was, how I did with helping Madoka, and how I came to Japan. When Madoka’s dad asked me, it felt like pleasant conversation. When her _mom_ asked me, though, it felt like I was being interrogated. Though, one comment unnerved me.  
  
“Well, you and Madoka seem to make a cute couple.” It was Madoka’s mom who made that, albeit with the smile that unnerved me. Madoka blushed and chuckled.  
  
“Mom, wihihi, we’re not _that_ close!” What happened last night says otherwise. “Oh! We should probably go to school!” With that, Madoka got up. I got up too as soon as I finished my meal. The two of us ran out of the house. “I’ll see you after school!” Madoka said to her family.

* * *

About five minutes after we left, Madoka stopped and turned around.  
  
“Shane, about last night…” As she said that, I sharply inhaled and prepared for the worst, “mom found out.” Of course…  
  
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have…” Madoka then held up her hand in front of me.  
  
“She’s not mad, but… She wants us to figure out something if we do that again or… even go beyond that.” Madoka looked away and blushed. “She told me love-making is better if it’s with someone you love. Especially if it’s your first time. I like you, you like me, but…” Before she continued, I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I think we got into it a little too fast.” With a blush from me, I gave a sigh. “I’ll try not to… you know… next time I sleep over.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Madoka gave me a smile.  
  
“Hey, you two!” I heard Miki call to us as Madoka ran off and giggled. I walked to them as well, though as I did, I noticed something.  
  
“Hey, Madoka, your hair’s down…” I smiled, though she turned her head to me and smiled back.  
  
“I know.” We joined up with Miki and the seaweed girl and began our walk to school. Both of them noticed her hair as well, though none of them picked up that she did it because of me.

* * *

As we got to the gate, I saw Mami.  
  
“Mami!” I ran to her and leaped into her arms. Mami caught me and patted my head.  
  
“Morning, Shane.” Mami rubbed her face on mine.  
  
“We’ll see you later, Shane!” Madoka waved at me before heading into the school. Afterwards, I looked to Mami.  
  
“Hey, Mami? How do I know I’m in love with someone?” I asked her.  
  
“Huh? You’re asking that so soon?” Mami asked.  
  
“Yeah… Madoka and I… Um…” I proceeded to whisper the situation in her ear, including what Madoka’s mom said.  
  
“Ah, I see. Well… I guess the best way is to see if you can’t bear living without them.” As she said that, I hugged her.  
  
“Then… Then I love _you_!” I nestled my head into her chest. Mami simply patted my head.  
  
“I know you do… but...” I frowned.  
  
“It’s because we’re cousins, isn’t it?”  
  
“No! Far from it! It’s just… I don’t want your first time to be with me.” Mami continued to pat my head, though it felt very nice.  
  
“Why not?” I asked her.  
  
“I want you to have it with someone special in your life. Someone who will make your first time worth it. As much as I,” she blushed and whispered out what we did to each other yesterday, “I only do it to help alleviate your stress. But if we were to do it… then it would ruin the magic for you. Trust me, you’ll know what I mean one day.” Mami kissed me on the forehead. “Now then, shall we get to class.” With a slight pause, I nodded and headed with her to class, all while I thought to myself:  
  
Who will be _my_ special someone? Someone so special, I’d give my virginity to them?


	9. The Seaweed Girl

By the time I entered my third day at school, it felt like a blur. Aside from the morning rants from the teacher, which felt more routine than standing and bowing to her, I don’t remember a lot of what we learned. School just passed in the blink of an eye. It could be due to what I had in my mind.  
  
“ _I want you to have it with someone special in your life. Someone who will make your first time worth it._ ”  
  
Maybe I was going too fast with thinking this, but already I had three people in mind:  
  
Tomoe Mami, my cousin who seems fine with me being in love with her. I know her the most so she’d be the easiest option, even if she doesn’t seem to think so.  
  
But then there’s Miki Sayaka. She has the same tastes in music as I do and being with her yesterday was the most relaxing I could ever feel, though it’s clear she pines for someone else.  
  
Lastly, there’s Kaname Madoka. Out of the three, she seems like the most likely girl I’d end up with. Absurdly sweet and adorable, kind-hearted, not to mention how she seems to like _me_ in turn. A match made in heaven if I do say so myself.  
  
The one thing I liked about Japanese school in contrast to American school was the idea of cleaning. Instead of a janitor, we clean the school ourselves. While it’s meant to encourage life skills, it also helps clear up my mind and also meet new students I wouldn’t normally come across.  
  
One of the places I went to go clean up was a classroom built specifically for teaching music. Like with every other place in the school, the room was a piece of art. While there were standard wooden chairs and tables, the floor and walls had such shimmering glass-like paneling that it looked as though I was inside a cut diamond. What felt even more beautiful was how each key from the ebony piano bounced off the walls as they were played…  
  
Wait…  
  
I went further into the room and saw a girl sit on a large, ebony bench, playing piano. A girl with… seaweed hair.  
  
This was the third person in Madoka’s group. The one I never got the name of. She stopped playing and turned to see me.  
  
“Oh, it’s you, Shane.” She said with some amount of surprise.  
  
“Hey… Guess you got lost in cleaning the piano?” I asked.  
  
“Y-yeah…” I went over to the piano and inspected the interior. It was the standard kind where the top of the piano had been elevated and allowed me to see the inside. Damp cloth in hand, I stroked across the brass strings as they made a shrill sound.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’d be distracted as well.” I brushed the bottom side of the piano-lid. “Forgive me, but I don’t think I got your name.”  
  
“Shizuki, though you may call me Hitomi.” As she said that, I looked over to the ivory set of keys.  
  
“So is Shizuki your first name or your last name?” I asked.  
  
“Last. Though I understand the confusion.” I gave a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, Miki and Kaname can double as first names.” I sat next to her on the bench.  
  
“As can Tomoe, right?” As she asked that, I heaved a defeated sigh.  
  
“Now that I think about it, yeah.” Hitomi laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Sorry about your loss, by the way.” I slowly nodded.  
  
“Yeah…” As I frowned, Shizuki took her hand off me and had it instead rest on the keys.  
  
“So, you and Sayaka met at the CD store, right?” I jumped up briefly.  
  
“N-no! We met on a bench, remem-”  
  
“You and I both know that was a cover. Besides, I eavesdropped on your conversation with her yesterday.” She said.  
  
“... So, you…”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve known for a long while.” I bit my lip. It wasn’t my place to discuss personal matters, but given how I felt wrapped up in them…  
  
“So why don’t you just tell her you know? She’d feel a lot better knowing you’re aware of her feelings.” Hitomi gave me a sorrowful look.  
  
“Because I like him as well…” An air of awkward silence brushed between us before Hitomi’s fingers pressed against the keys. It sent me into a more relaxed state despite the sudden burst of sound from the keys hitting the brass. “I’m practicing piano because I want to better compliment his violin skills when he gets better.”  
  
“You’re pretty good at it.” I said.  
  
“I hope him and I could be like that musical couple.” A warm smile crept on her face. “The boy on his piano and the girl with her violin.” I scratched the back of my head. I heard about that couple and I felt it’d be a dick move to remind her what became of the violinist, especially considering the circumstances. [After a few abrupt notes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5b5unyP8BM) and finding which ones worked, Hitomi finally got into a pretty decent rhythm. “So, tell me, what’s your favorite instrument?” Hitomi asked.  
  
“The voice.” Hitomi raised an eyebrow as I said that. “Pianos, drums, trumpets, guitars, they all sound the same, but a voice is unique. Some of the best voices can sound like lullabies in a conversation.” Hitomi looked to the keys, then began to vocalize the notes. I felt a chill, followed by a blush. “Like that… Your voice is beautiful.” I blushed. Hitomi hands slowed until they came to a complete halt. “Oh… S-sorry… I just…” I began to tremble.  
  
“You okay?” Hitomi asked me, though her concerned look had me see her in an almost angelic light, especially with the crystal-like room we were in bouncing the lights around.  
  
“Yeah… Just… Ever since I arrived, I can’t help but fall in love with almost every girl I meet. And… that’s my problem.” Hitomi then patted me on the shoulder.  
  
“It’s called limerence. It’s pretty common for boys who are going through puberty.” Hitomi said.  
  
“So… how do I just stick to just one? How do I know who my special someone is?” I asked. Hitomi looked to the keys and closed her eyes.  
  
“My mom told me when I panicked over Kamijou’s accident,” I presume he meant the violinist they both had affections for, “she told me that I had a crush on him because… Because he was the one person I couldn’t bare to lose.” As I saw tears drop onto the keys, I scooted closer to her.  
  
“So… I think I know who it is then…” I gave a wistful smile as I thought of what I felt when I heard Mami got into an accident and the nightmare-filled nights that plagued my sleep for the next few days. That’s when I felt my hand on Hitomi’s. We both gave a look into each other’s tear-filled eyes. Her sad, emerald eyes…  
  
No… Damn it… I’m falling for her too! And this is even worse… She’s in love with someone else, too… The same person Sayaka is in love with… With the way Hitomi leaned in, I knew she was feeling the same thing as well. The talk of love stirred our emotions to the point where instinct takes over. But even so, [do I want to fall into the convoluted mess that is a love triangle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywhzUjQjjGI&t=55s)?  
  
**_OF COURSE I DO!_**  
  
Hitomi’s lips fell onto mine as we hugged each other. The momentum of our movement knocked us onto the floor, bench following afterwards, with Hitomi on top of me. Hitomi’s hands reached for my shirt and opened the seam up. My bare chest was exposed to her as inside my head, I heard ringing bells, as though I hit a high score. My only response was to [whoop wildly and loudly](https://youtu.be/UpjYTwNjWc8?t=3). Hitomi muffled my mouth with hers. She straddled me before lifting her own shirt off. As I saw her large breasts cupped underneath what was an obviously small bra for her size, I merely shouted “[YES! YES!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs)”  
  
“Don’t be so loud! You haven’t closed the door…” Hitomi said to me before she kissed me once again. As her chest was close to mine, I took the opportunity to squeeze her bra-covered breasts. The more I squeezed, the more her nipples began to peak out of her cup. Though as she moaned…  
  
“S-Shane?” Sayaka’s sudden voice caused Hitomi to stop. I slowly lost my lust as I struggled to tilt my head. When Hitomi got off of me, I rose up and saw not only Sayaka there, but also Madoka, who I noticed had a bad time covering her tear-filled face.  
  
“Oh, h-hey…” Shit! I’m caught… Unless… It’s a gamble, but… “Do you wanna join?” Sayaka dropped her jaw.  
  
“Why are you so OK with this?” Sayaka shouted. I soon saw Mami behind Madoka and Sayaka. She gave me her own, wide-eyed, dropped jaw, horrified expression. Hitomi backed away and put her shirt back on.I was now confronted with the very idea that, what started out as beautiful friendships with four beautiful girls and potentially more had now been broken, dismantled, and on the fast track to involving a nice boat.  
  
Truly, I had hit rock bottom…  
  
**_BOOM!_**  
  
Everything turned black as I felt something hard suddenly strike my belly.  
  
“OW!” I shouted.  
  
“Sorry, you were in a daze and nothing I did snapped you out of it!” Hitomi pleaded. I opened my eyes and…  
  
Hitomi and I were on the bench. Mami, Sayaka, and Madoka were not outside the room. The bench hadn’t even been tipped over, let alone moved. It was as though…  
  
I quickly realized that what had preceded was the daze Hitomi mentioned. I looked to see that Hitomi had balled one of her hands into a fist, though she relaxed it soon after. I turned my attention to the keys, then the cloth I had left on the piano. I grabbed it and got up.  
  
“Thank you… And, um… sorry.” I gave a bow.  
  
“For what?” Hitomi asked.  
  
“D-dazing out… That’s never happened before.” Hitomi gave a giggle as she covered the bottom of her lip with her hand.  
  
“That means you have a very active imagination.” As Hitomi said that, I gulped. If she knew exactly what I had imagined, I doubt she’d find it cute. I took another bow.  
  
“Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow, Hitomi.”  
  
“Good…” Before she could even finish, I ran off. “...bye.” I heard the last syllable lose any and all drive that Hitomi had given her voice. I hated myself for leaving her, but I didn’t want to make that fantasy a reality.  
  
My mind was telling me something. I needed to commit. What Hitomi had told me was great advice and definitely helped narrow down the people I considered very special.  
  
I knew that the special person was at the very top of my list. One who I had known since before I arrived in Japan: my own cousin, Tomoe Mami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Allow me to explain that weird sequence.  
>   
> First off, it’s what TV Tropes calls a [Daydream Surprise](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DaydreamSurprise).  
>   
> Second, I always had this personal tradition to participate in April Fools through my stories. Though it’s not in a trolly way where it’s basically “lol, there’s no chapter and instead you get a crappy joke because ApRiL fOoLs!”, but rather a chapter that’s similar length to the other installments, but with a twist.  
>   
> In this case, I decided to go with a technically non-canonical lewd scene with Hitomi. Originally, the chapter was just gonna be Shane talking with Hitomi about who he should be in love with and getting to know her, but I ended up missing the 15th of the month, usually when I decided to write the chapter, and by the time the end of March approached, suddenly I realized I didn’t have anything planned for April Fools day and I didn’t want to do what I did last year and write up a quick 100-200 word story that has nothing to do with the overall spirit of April Fools Day and call it an April Fools-themed story… [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173383).  
>   
> I tried to figure out what sort of crazy thing I could do for the story and the ideas. Ideas ranged from Shane accidentally stumbling into the Smile Precure girls, having that Mamika cameo I wanted to write, or even have Shane meet up with Monika. Yes. _THAT_ Monika. Then I looked at this chapter and, inspired by Gigguk’s videos talking about Domestic Girlfriend, (AKA the anime where a dude gets in a love triangle with his teacher and a girl he had a one-night stand with… both of them being his step-sisters) I decided to write up the chapter as planned, but inserting a spicy scene where Hitomi and Shane end up about to have sex only to be caught in the act, and then having that be a Daydream Surprise.  
>   
> In short/TL;DR: That whole thing where Shane and Hitomi were about to bang was an April Fools joke.


	10. A Romantic Beauty

“Mami, I’m home!” I announced as I took off my shoes. This was it. The night I would confess my feelings to Mami and make love to her. I thought about how I would break the news to her, especially considering her insistence that my first time should be with someone other than her. My idea was to discuss my love and see where I went from there.  
  
“Hello, Shane. Busy day at school?” As I entered the living room, I noticed Mami had tea set up, along with some cake. Though, I noticed there was another person sitting by the table.  
  
“Oh… Um… Hello…” In the light, I mistook her for Madoka with her pretty pigtails, but as I got a better look, I noticed her hair was more of a reddish orange while her eyes looked teal. She wore what looked to be a very soft salmon colored sweater.  
  
“H-hi…” My confidence shattered the moment I laid eyes on this new girl.  
  
“Shane, allow me to introduce you to my trainee. This is Kanami. She’s from a town not far from here. She just happened to be in the area when I bumped into her.” Mami said. I approached the table and sat down. My eyes were glued to this new cutie.  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, really. I was just coming by to help with the sick at the local hospital.” Kanami sheepishly giggled. As I smiled, I remembered what had happened prior and bit my lip. “Is… Is something wrong?” Kanami asked.  
  
“No… Just... “ Crap… Crap… Gotta figure something out… “W-would it be okay if I came with you tomorrow?” Aaaand I asked a pretty stupid question.  
  
“I’m sure Kanami is going to be busy with her own school-” Kanami interrupted Mami.  
  
“Actually, my home’s about a thirty minute walk away. Maybe after school, we can take a trip to Kazamino’s hospital.” She had this sweet smile on her face that made me want to hug her. However, I restrained myself.  
  
“That’d be wonderful.” I said. Kanami suddenly looked at her watch and jerked up.  
  
“Sorry, I completely forgot the time! I better go home before dinner. It was nice talking with you, Tomoe!” Kanami ran off to the front and put on her shoes. “Meet me at the bus station at 3:30 tomorrow, okay, Shane?” She gave a grin before she left the apartment. As the door closed, I felt hollow inside. As though something left me.  
  
“I apologize. It must have been weird to see someone you didn’t know come to my house.” Mami frowned, though my face was burning up. My grin turned into a pout.  
  
“It’s not fair…” I muttered.  
  
“Huh?” As Mami asked that, I gave her a hug.  
  
“How come I’m falling in love with everyone I meet!?” I cried out, muffled only by Mami’s own body. Mami could only pat me on the head and shush me.  
  
“Oh, Shane…” Mami said only silent whispers to me.  
  
“I had a daydream where I was making out with one of the students in front of Madoka and Sayaka… I just want to love you but… everyone else is just so beautiful!” As I cried, Mami could only giggle.  
  
“You know, it’s cute how you’re making this a big deal.” I shook my head.  
  
“I… I was gonna tell you that I love you… but… then I saw Kanami and…” I blushed hard as Mami continued to giggle.  
  
“Shane, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. You just have a crush on a lot of girls is all. It’s perfectly normal.” Mami said.  
  
“But… I wanted you…” As I sobbed, Mami gently pushed me away, then placed her lips on mine. For a moment, I felt like I was in a dream.  
  
“But you _do_ have me. I… I don’t really have a lot of time for a boyfriend. And the only time I _do_ make, it’s for helping out other girls like Kanami.” This had me a little puzzled.  
  
“... Help them do what?” I asked her. Mami immediately blushed and her eyes darted around as though to find something. Once her eyes locked on, she picked up her notebook.  
  
“Homework! I tutor a lot of girls, hence why I call them my trainees!” Mami gave a half-hearted smile. Something was fishy, but it was definitely easier to swallow than her having to prostitute herself for cash.  
  
“Okay, I believe you.” I smiled back as the both of us had a laugh. Mami then hugged me tightly.  
  
“Shane… One day, you’ll find someone that will blow your world away. Someone who will be more than I can ever be… If you were to stick with me, you’ll never find her. That’s why I don’t want your first time to be with me. It should be with that special someone. And who knows? Maybe it _will_ be Madoka or Sayaka, or maybe it’ll be someone completely different. You had a couple of glances at Kanami, right?” As she asked that, I immediately blushed.  
  
“I… Well… I…” Mami and I soon laughed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the evening was relaxing. Just some tea, dinner, and, for the first time, Mami didn’t leave to go somewhere else. That whole night, she stayed. Eventually, we got ready for bed. Mami had me tucked into bed before she put herself in it. Feeling Mami’s warmth against my body had never felt better in my life. It was practically like hugging a pillow.  
  
“So, I guess you’re gonna be helping Kanami tomorrow?” Mami asked.  
  
“Yeah… She seems nice… Plus… if she’s my special someone… That would be...” I gave a weak smile before I dozed off thanks in part to Mami’s tight yet comforting grasp over me, especially with how her legs locked around mine.  
  
“Goodnight, Shane…” Was the last thing she said to me before I drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day came and went, with the only notable thing being me keeping my distance from Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi. Not that they seemed to mind. I still talked with them as we went to school, but the thought of Kanami lingered in my mind.  
  
“Hey, Shane, you coming to Madoka’s house tomorrow?” Sayaka asked.  
  
“Erm… Yeah, what for?” I asked.  
  
“It’s going to be her birthday tomorrow.” Hitomi said.  
  
“Oh! Congrats!” I said to her.  
  
“It’s nothing to be proud of, really…” Madoka sheepishly chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll come.” My mind began to schedule what I’d do tomorrow. As I tried to figure out what to get for Madoka, the rest of the school day blurred, as did the cleaning. While I met Hitomi again in the music hall, I didn’t stay for long. My thought was on meeting Kanami at 3:30…  
  
And that’s exactly where I went.  


* * *

  
  
“Hey, Shane!” Kanami waved to me as I got onto the platform. “You’re just in time!” Kanami pointed to the bus that’d leave for Kazamino. The two of us got on as I felt a wave of radiance in me and a spring in my step.  
  
Somehow, someway, I just know that this will be the day I find out who my special someone is...


End file.
